1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control systems for closed circuit television observation systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a closed circuit television observation system controlled by a computer and accessed by a graphic user interface.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
For quite some time now, closed circuit video cameras have been used as monitors. They have been used for security purposes and also for observation purposes, i.e., hospitals, etc. The primary use, however, has been for security. For example, prisons, military bases and private real estate, etc. use closed circuit television networks to provide security.
Often the closed circuit security setup includes a plurality of video cameras, a plurality of video monitors, a video switching unit and some type of mechanical interface which allows the user to determine which video camera output signals are going to be displayed on the monitors.
The user can physically select which of the cameras the user wants to appear on a particular monitor. Thus, the user will have perhaps 50 or 100 cameras and will be able to select which of the plurality of cameras he wishes to display on the monitor(s). The user effects the selection of cameras to view on the monitor(s) by flicking switches or pushing buttons located on the monitoring console.
The video switcher may be interfaced to an external alarm system and an alarm event may then cause a predetermined camera and view to be selected and displayed. It is not always clear to the user, where the source of video is coming from when the video is switched automatically.
Typically any one of the monitors may be setup to display a user selected sequence of camera views. Each view is held for a matter of seconds and then sequences to the next predetermined view. A sequencing monitor may be stopped at a particular view for further analysis.
Experience has shown that in the field of video surveillance that the most efficient number of video monitors is four to six. If more than six monitors are provided it has been shown that the operator may become visually overloaded and be incapable of accurately viewing all that transpires on the monitor screens. Therefore, the general practice in the industry is to reduce the number of display monitors. As a result, video output signals from the plurality of camera are viewed on a limited number of monitors.
Research has determined that approximately 99% of the time that the surveillance system is being monitored, nothing is happening. It is only 1% of the time that something of interest is taking place. What frequently happens in that crucial 1% of viewing is that the operator has a tendency to become confused about the proper operation of the surveillance system. Additionally, it may not be clear to an operator where a particular problem area, viewed on a monitor, is physically located.
Operators with little experience find it particularly difficult to operate the prior art's complicated control console in times of substantial duress. It is desirous, therefore, to reduce the confusion and resulting reaction time delays.